Paint WAr
by Freedom its2l8
Summary: Why Green spandex and orange leg warmers could be a good thing.This will be filled with one shots and the summary will be changed for each one Title will remain the same. feel free to make them into stories.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN NARUTO

MASASHI KISHIMOTO DOES

One day our orange clad hero of Konoha was in a unknown training ground sitting on top of a clone of himself that transformed in to a horse. Shouting on the tops of his lungs to the army of shadow clones that held multiple of water balloons of shapes, sizes and color.

" For far to long has Konoha been a cold, dreary place without color. That the place reeks of emoness like Sasuke because of the lack of color. Come my brothers in arms it is time that our home has seen the brightness of colors once more!"

" YES BOSS!" called out the shadow clones!

" For color" whispered Naruto to the army and rode off to Konoha in his orange glory to wreak havoc upon the people.

"FOR COLOR!" and the army of shadow clones followed Naruto into the fray of battle.

The shadow clone army covered anything that wasn't bright enough with an array of colors.

Sasuke now looked liked a unicorn puked a rainbow on him. The clones deemed Sakura colorful enough so they left her alone. The rest of the rookies were decorated with orange, pink, yellow, baby blue, magenta and neon green. Though the clones did get the ANBU, Hokage and Jonin and Chuunin. They made one mistake and that was the got a little splatter of paint on the corner of Kakashi's first Edition signed by the Author in Mint condition Icha Icha Paradise. Every Ninja, Child, Animal and Plant knew that Naruto was doomed and felt Kakashis wrath through out the whole Elemental Countries. Through two words. "NARUTO UZUMAKI!" and everyone knew that he was doomed.


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN NARUTO

MASASHI KISHIMOTO DOES

" Ah I see you have finally awakened."said a raspy voice. Obito tried to move around to move his pain filled body to see where the voice was coming from.

" I wouldn't do that if I were you considering how you just got crushed by rocks." the raspy voice said again.

"Who are you?" Obito said.

"I am Madara Uchiha."

"No way!"

"Yes way"

"Nu un"

"Yeah hun"

"Nu"

"Would you quit that I am MADARA UCHIHA YOU INSOLENT BRAT!"

"Ok 'Madara' what do you want from me then."

And so Madara Uchiha tells Obito about his Moons Eye Plan. Obito blinked, and if Madara saw his face would have WTF written all over it.

"That plan is stupid. Instead of going through all of that trouble why not just kidnapped the Jinchuriki when they are young and hated in the village and train them ourselves to take over the world."

Madara Sputtered "Cause that just plain stupid we are going along with my plan and that's final."

_Rin, Kakashi, Minato sensei I'm stuck with a madman. Oh Kami please help me. _Obito thought.


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN NARUTO

MASASHI KISHIMOTO DOES

_Thinking_

**Kakashi POV**

_Oh Kioke you naughty, naughty girl what are you up to now. Wait did I just saw.. naw it couldn't be. Back to reading. _

"Get HIM BOYS!" a shadow clone yelled. "This is for being late all the time!" one of the shadow clones called out. I looked up to see about 30 shadow clones of Naruto surrounding me with balloons of what I suspected to be paint. _Wait a minute PAINT! THAT CAN NOT GET ON MY PRECIOUS!_ All 30 of the paint bombs were released. Left, right, twirl, duck, lean back, jump, matrix, and stop.

"Aww man we didn't get him." a depressed shadow clone said.

"No don't go to the dark side stay strong man stay strong. The others will get him." another shadow clone said to the depressed one.

" You're right!" the recently depressed clone said.

I shrugged and went back to reading to only find one thing... a little pink splatter of paint on the corner of my first edition signed by the author himself in mint conditioned Icha Icha Paradise. I began to see red.

**Normal POV**

Dark rolling clouds of grey and purple washed over the village of Konoha. Lightning flashed everywhere, but not a signal drop of rain was in sight. Kakashi Hatake was beyond angry and mad. He was downright P.O'd. "NARUTO UZUMAKI!" In those two words every living thing in the Elemental Nations knew that Naruto was doomed.

Every clone immediately dispersed, which soon caused a relapse in Naruto's memory bank of what happened to Kakashi and why he was doomed. So he ran so fast that he put the Fourths Teleportation Jutsu to shame. He immediately began to board up his house, so that no one would be able to enter. Then hid under the covers in the fetal position, rocking back forward and praying to Kami-sama that Kakashi doesn't find him. He fell asleep.

**The next day**

Naruto woke up to being tied to a tree in nothing but his boxers. It took him 3 minutes to realize that Kakashi was standing in front him. With a can of fluid lighter, and a match.

"Wait KAKASHI SENSEI! I'M SO SORRY THAT I RUINED YOUR PORN, I MEAN CREATIVE MOST QUESTIONABLY AWESOME LITERATURE! PLEASE DON"T BURN ME!..Oh and how did you get in my apartment? BUT PLEASE DON"T BURN ME!" Naruto cried/shouted.

" Oh you're awake now. It took you long enough,oh and one word Shunshin. Anyway I'm not going to burn you." Kakashi answered.

"Oh, good. Then why do you have that?" Naruto said indicating the objects in Kakashi's hands.

"Oh these things,"an evil aura started to envelop around the area," they're for burning _THESE THINGS" _he said maliciously. When he said that he stepped aside revealing every last piece of clothing that was the blindingly bright of orange that Naruto owned in a Gigantic pile.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO! ANYTHING BUT THAT! NOT THE ANTI EMO OF BRIGHTNESS THAT GIVES ME THE POWER TO SMILE EVERY DAY FIGHT OFF THE EMONESS OF PEOPLE LIKE SASUKE!" Cried out Naruto in Horror.

"Well then you should have thought of that before going in a full out war on Konoha because it lacked the color."Kakashi said with his usual eye smile and dropped the match that was lit on fire onto the orange montrosities.

There was much rejoicing of ridding the world of the please kill me now orange.

**That morning**

Naruto woke up in a fright with cold sweat dripping down his face.

3:35

"Oh phew it was all a dream" he sighed in releif. He looked over to see a lone grey eye and a red eye staring at him.

"or was it" Said the figure.

**END **


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN NARUTO

MASASHI KISHIMOTO DOES

Rule number 1. I shall not turn the ANBU Headquarters into a tour attraction for the younger Academy Students.

"Now stay close people we wouldn't want to disturb the animals." A orange clad person said.

"But Uzumaki-sama they look so cool." a random student replied.

"HEY Konohamaru don't feed the animals." Naruto shouted.

At first the ANBU members were confused of how Naruto got in with a whole bunch of academy students without being detected. Then they were extremely angry when he referred to them as animals.

"We are not animals" said Monkey

"Then why do you where animal masks." another student asked.

" Cause we couldn't find anything else that looked cool." Panther replied.

" What about elements? They're cool" Mogi asked

" Cause animals out number elements" Udon said explained

"OOH." the students said

"Then what about numbers?"

" There's nothing scary about that." another student said.

"Well same thing goes for rabbits." said another random person.

"HEY!" cried out Rabbit.

"Okay lets continue on with the Tour." Naruto said, but before he could take another step.

"GUYS I FOUND IRUKA HE'S ON HIS WAY RIGHT NOW!" shouted out Bear

"QUICK ABANDON SHIP !ABORT! ABORT! EVERYMAN FOR HIMSELF!" Naruto shouted hysterically.

"NARUTO UZUMAKI!" shouted an angry Chuunin who used his big head no Jutsu on Naruto called Iruka.

Rule number 2. I will not place a sign on Sasuke's back that says Duck Season.

Sasuke hopped on top of the roofs of Konoha evading villagers and the Akimichi clan. For some strange reason every civilian and Akimichi who saw him today has been chasing him around the village proper with knives, wire, traps and bows and arrows. While salivating at the mouth and cries of Duck season hasn't been around in ages.

**9 hours later**

It wasn't until 10:00 at night that Sasuke finally lost them and pressed himself against the wall. _Crinkle_

"_What was that." _he thought. He clutched the back of his shirt to feel paper there. He tored it off and saw the words. " DUCK SEASON" in a untidy scrawl in bold red letters across the paper. There was only one person in Konoha that he came into contact with and that person was none other than..."UZUMAKI YOU ARE DEAD!" shouted out an enraged Uchiha.

Rule number 3. I will not transform into Sasuke in the nude.

*everything here is censored*

That Day Naruto found out why Fangirls should be feared.

**END **


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN NARUTO

MASASHI KISHIMOTO DOES

_**Kyubii talking**_

**thoughts**

Time Travel attempt # 63

_**Brat wake up it's time to meet your team again for the 63 time. **_

Zzzzzzzz

_**LIKE NOW!**_

**BUT, I DON'T WANNA. WE ALREADY KNOW WHATS GONNA HAPPEN.**

_**YOUR RAMEN IS BURNING.**_

"NOOOOOOOOO NOT MY RAMEN!" He swiftly took off his covers to run into the poor excuse of a kitchen to find... no ramen.

"Wait a minute how could I even cook ramen if I'm asleep."

_**Baka.**_

**Shut it you over grown rabbit.**

Naruto quickly got dressed in his orange suit of horror. Ran straight to his window and started roof hopping away from the angry villagers.

**Yo mutant furball of doom. I'm going to do something different this time kay.**

_**Be my guess.**_

"DYNAMIC ENTRY OF DOOM!" shouted Naruto as he crashed through the window with out actually breaking the glass, but managed to lodge him self between the fangirls and Sauske.

"NARUTO YOU BAKA! HOW DARE YOU GET IN THE WAY OF OUR SAUSKE-KUN!" shouted the group of banshees as they tried to bash his brains in.

" SHUT THE FUDGE UP ALL OF YOU!" Naruto cried full of KI. Causing the whole entire classroom to be shocked into silence." I've got an announcement to make."

" Ahem. Okay now.. ah yes... Sakura I don't like you." que Sakura smiling in triumph."You are a DUMB A$$. and you're useless so go get a life"depression mode. And Ino laughing" Ino same goes for you." Ino is angry" Hinata I love you." She faints" Sasuke STOP BEING A EMO DUCKBUTT HEAD NOBODY CARES! AT LEAST YOU GOT TO KNOW YOUR FAMILY AND PEOPLE ACTUALLY CARE ABOUT SUCK IT UP YA PANSY." Sauske is shocked beyond compare"Plus I'm from the future and I'm there fore all knowing you guys not so much." Everyone Gasps out of disbelief some laughin hysterically. and thus ended the Great Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze rant.

Meeting with Kakashi

"Lets introduce ourselves. " Kakashi said" Tell me your like, dislikes, hobbies and dreams for the future.

" Why don't I introduce everybody since no one is going first then." shouted out Naruto, without waiting for a reply from Kakashi he continued on." Let's start with Sakura." he said while pointing at her." Her name is Sakura Haruno, her likes are stalking Emo over there, Hobbies, not eating right and stalking again. Dreams for the future, to do the Nasty with said Emo. Dislikes possibly Ino and of Course ME." Strangely enough and yet disturbing for everyone she did not object to anything he said. Which caused Sauske to inch away from her again." Emo over here aka Sauske Uchiha, Likes being alone and planning his revenge oh and tomatoes, dislikes, Fangirls, me, sweets, and weasels. Dreams for the future to kill someone and to start his own family." With each word Sauske's eyes widened knowing it to be true and did not object to the blondes attempt at introducing him. " Me I'm Naruto Uzumaki N. and I'm a Ramen addict and I like Hinata and I'm GOING TO BECOME HOKAGE." He stood up proud.

"That's nice Naruto.."Kakashi replied.

"Wait Kaka-sensai I didn't introduce you yet." Naruto said with an eye smile.

"Very well carry on he" Kakashi said amused wondering how the blonde will introduce him.

" You are Kakashi Hatake, also known as COPY CAT KAKASHI because of your sharigan that is hidden under your headband. Master of 1000 jutsus, Your likes are reading questionable literature, Hobbies, coming in late, and dreams well were too young to know that, dislikes is Maito Gais attempts of rivalry and leaving team mates behind." To say he was stunned would be understatement then again anybody would be able to get that info from anybody right?

Wave mission

"There is going to be ninjas" Naruto insisted for the tenth time.

"For the last time Naruto there are no ninjas on a C -ranked mission period." Tazuna began to sweat hoping that the others wouldn't catch on to the fact that Naruto was correct and that he would just drop it so he could relax.

_**And enter the Circus lions, I mean the Demon brothers from that puddle right behind us.**_ _**Ooo there goes kakashi in a pile of logs. Oh and sauske goes wild, but wait what's this the brat is taking out...SILLY STRING AND WATERBALLONS FILLED WITH PAINT AND ROPE!what does he have in mind ladies and gents.. wait and see after these commercials. **_

**Kyubii you do know that nobody can't hear you right? **

_**I'm entertaining your folks here since we have nothing better to do, except to sit here and watch the same old thing. **_

After kicking the Demon brothers and humilating them. Tazuna gets runged out and Naruto has the rights to brag.

A Little while later

"Haku you can come out now I have something to say before we go out into battle and that is this. Gato doesn't plan on paying you guys so just join us and sit back and relax. Or you can kill him for us and save the trouble and join us for some ramen in Konoha when the bridge is finished. There Every body is happy."

"Naruto you can't just invite Missing Nin to ramen while on the job, nor can you invite them to Konoha otherwise you might start a war with mist."

"But Kaka-sensai I have an in with the Hokage he'll let them in if I asked, besides we could always change their appearance. After all we are ninja." he said with a deadpanned look.

Mean while this conversation was going on Haku, Zabuza, Sasuke, Sakura and Tazuna were having their own conversation.

"So let me get this straight he's a time traveler and this is his 63rd time. Doing this." Zabuza asked

The genin nodded.

"No wonder he's insane, oh well come on Haku lets go kill Gato then Hightail it out of here."

**Authors note**

I'm just going to end here since I have no idea how this going to go on. It was just an idea that popped into my head at the time. Like the summary says feel free to take any of these shorts and turn it into a story with multiple chaps. Well Thanks for reading jane.


	6. Chapter 6

DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN NARUTO

MASASHI KISHIMOTO DOES

The birds were singing, the bees were buzzing, and his cute little students were bickering, and he was in his favorite part in his exotic literature. Then all of sudden someone just had to burst his beautiful tranquil bubble. It came in the form of Green spandex, a bowl cut, two big fuzzy eyebrows that could be mistaken for caterpillars and orange leg warmers.

"DYNAMIC ENTRY!" shouted Gai."Kakashi my youthful rival I challenge you! TO A STUDENT BATTLE!

"Hmm, you say something Gai?" Kakashi said as he peered over his book.

Gai face planted and Gais students came out of nowhere picked their sensei up, apologized for the inconvenience and left a bewildered Team 7. When he thought he could go back to reading his most treasured book in the universe, he felt a tug on his pant leg. Annoyed he looked down and saw Naruto with curiosity written all over the boys face.

"Kakashi-sensei I've been wondering how can you not flinch or be scared for life when you see Gai and Lees fashion statements, loud cries of youth and." he shudders." the sunset hugs?" Naruto asked. Having said this both of his team mates also have become curious on how he has done this. So they stop what they are doing and join Naruto with questions written all over their faces.

"Hn, Dobe I bet its because he's always looking in that dumb book."

"Sasuke's right! You Baka!"

"Actually he's not." Kakashi calmly explained.

"WHAT!" cried out Sakura and Naruto. Sauske glared.

" But if I were to tell you, you would be scared for life. Are you willing to risk it."

All three of them nodded.

Kakashi feeling evil today since he was so kindly interrupted from his literature twice when it wasn't even important said " hmm instead of explaining I think I'll just show you instead." uncovering obito's eye he cast a genjutsu that will haunt them for the rest of their lives.

This is what they saw, from the depths of Kakashi's sick and twisted imagination.

Gai and Lee dressed up in Neon Pink Spandex, high lighter leg warmers, with the same hair style and eyebrows. Except with a few minor changes. There wasn't a sunset it was a frigging field of flowers and they were skipping in it hand in hand skipping with flowers in their hair. Sasuke could of sworn he saw butterflies and hearts surrounding them. Sakura was wishing her hair was a different color. Naruto was stunned into silence. Yet out of the genjutsu was an entirely different story. All three of them were screaming in horror.

**Later on in the day**

"Kakashi what have I told you about that.. that... that.. THING!" The Third Hokage asked.

"Not to do it to annoying children especially to my students who are now traumatized for life because it is a forbidden technique that is borderline SSS- Rank. And the only time I'm allowed to use it is when I'm either going to die and the enemy might destroy the village. Not on poor helpless children." Kakashi sighed.

"EXACTLY! Now for your punishment you are to... go...back to the ACADEMY TO LEARN HOW TO USE YOUR JUTSU TO NOT TRAUMATIZE LITTLE KIDS!" He yelled.

"Yes Lord Hokage" Kakashi said with a bow,"but what do I do with them?"

Only until now did Sarutobi realized that the rest of team 7 were all huddled up next to each other, rocking back and forth, while muttering things underneath their breaths.

"Um..hmm... Leave them their for now I'll send a chunin to get Inoichi to erase the image. Honestly Kakashi this like the 12th time!

"Sorry" and yet he didn't look sorry.

"You're dismissed."

"Hai" in a swirl of leaves he was gone.

**Authors note**

I'm just going to end here since I have no idea how this going to go on. It was just an idea that popped into my head at the time. Like the summary says feel free to take any of these shorts and turn it into a story with multiple chaps. Well Thanks for reading jane.


End file.
